DEMI
by R5 is my life
Summary: Ally had sworn to herself not to fall in love again. She didn't want to be hurt again. Whenever a guy asked her out, she'd come up with an excuse of why she couldn't go out with him. Sure, they all seemed nice, but that didn't mean they were. But Austin was a different story. (based of Demi's Heart Attack. There will be more chapters, each based of a song from Demi's album, Demi)
1. Heart Attack

Heart Attack

Rating: K

Summary: Ally had sworn to herself not to fall in love again. She didn't want to be hurt again. Whenever a guy asked her out, she'd come up with an excuse of why she couldn't go out with him. Sure, they all seemed nice, but that didn't mean they were. But Austin was a different story. (based of Demi's Heart Attack. There will be more chapters, each based of a song from Demi's album Demi.) I'll change the title when I think of a better one. Suggestions welcome :)

* * *

**Demi Quote** (one each chapter): "No matter what you're going through, there's a light at the end of the tunnel and it may seem hard to get to it but you can do it and just keep working towards it and you'll find the positive side of things."

* * *

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Ally sighed, and closed her book. She had just finished writing a new song; inspired by her _ex-_boyfriend, Matt. (1) Every since they broke up, Ally hasn't trusted any guys, except for Austin and Dez, and even that was hard. She didn't spend as much time with them anymore, except when necessary. She'd only spend time with Austin when they had a class together (3rd period, lunch and 7th period) and when he needed a new song. She spent even less time with Dez; she only had lunch with him. Most of the time, she'd spend time with Trish or Cassidy (she came back to Miami after traveling with her band on tour. She'd be spending the year with them. She and Ally became great friends.)

She did all this, because she didn't want to fall in love again, just to have her heart broken.

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

She thought she judged Matt right, that he would be kind and caring. She was wrong. She said no to Max because she didn't think he was right for her; he didn't seem as kind and caring as Matt. But as it turns out, Max is actually really sweet. He has a girlfriend now, Lindsay, but they still talk every once in awhile. Then, there's Chandler from camp. He didn't live in Miami, so she didn't think it would work for that long. She liked his personality though, so they became friends. (2)

_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

She had one boyfriend once that she could get to do anything for her. She liked him well enough, but she wasn't in love with him. He didn't care what she looked like; she could wear a prom dress and have her hair in curls or wear old sweats and have unwashed hair and he'd still like her. Nothing deterred Tyler.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yes, you make me so nervous_  
_And I just can't hold your hand_

But recently, she had started to fall for another guy, against her better judgement. A blonde, singer someone. Yes, it was Austin Moon, her best friend. That was another reason she was glad to not see him as much; she'd be too nervous. She doesn't know why, but he makes her want to wear high heels and paint her nails, more than usual. Now, she only wears high heels and you'd never catch her without nail polish.

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

He always made her smile, no matter what. Whenever she saw him, she broke into a smile. Sometimes, she have to think of something sad to make sure she wasn't too obvious about liking him. She didn't want anyone to know; didn't want anyone to figure out her weakness and use it against her.

_Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack __[x3]_

Ally had sworn to herself not to fall in love again. She didn't want to be hurt again. Whenever a guy asked her out, she'd come up with an excuse of why she couldn't go out with him. Sure, they all seemed nice, but that didn't mean they were.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

With all the other guys, she could be herself, (which basically meant not chewing her hair), wasn't nervous when she told them her excuses on what they'd think. Sure, she was less trusting of guys, but she wasn't too nervous. But with Austin, she was more nervous than with other guys. She constantly caught herself about to chew on her hair around him. She managed to stop herself in time, but knew if she couldn't, it'd be obvious how she felt about him. She tried to be herself but she couldn't. She didn't talk as much to him anymore, afraid she'd let him know how she feels and be rejected. Although she was usually like her normal self, Austin could tell something was up. He knew her better than almost anyone.

_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

She loved being around him, but it also hurt. Being so close, but not being able to tell him how she feels. And when he had a girl with him... That was even worse. But they never ended up as more than friends, so that was good. It hurt to be in love.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_For you make me so nervous_  
_And I just can't hold your hand_

She doesn't know why, but he makes her want to wear perfume and paint her nails. Now, she wears perfume every day and you'd never catch her without nail polish. Her nails were always a bright and vibrant color and she smelled like flowers or some other scent, every single day.

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

He always made her smile, no matter what. Whenever she saw him, she broke into a smile. Sometimes, she have to think of something sad to make sure she wasn't too obvious about liking him. She didn't want anyone to know; didn't want anyone to figure out her weakness and use it against her; didn't want to be hurt again.

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

Ally had sworn to herself not to fall in love again. She didn't want to be hurt again. Whenever a guy asked her out, she'd come up with an excuse of why she couldn't go out with him. Sure, they all seemed nice, but that didn't mean they were. Their "good boy" face could just be a cover.

_The feelings are lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So scared I take off in a run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

She had started running from Austin when he came to talk to her. She'd make up an excuse, and leave. She could only blame herself for falling in.. love... with Austin. She just couldn't resist spending time with him. He sent her heart flying, towards the "sun" of love. She finally burst into flames- she finally, fell in love with Austin Moon.

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

He always made her smile, no matter what. Whenever she saw him, she broke into a smile. Sometimes, she have to think of something sad to make sure she wasn't too obvious about liking him. She didn't want anyone to know; didn't want anyone to figure out her weakness and use it against her; didn't want to be hurt again. She couldn't stand having her heart broken again. But Austin, he was different.

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]_

Ally had sworn to herself not to fall in love again. She didn't want to be hurt again. Whenever a guy asked her out, she'd come up with an excuse of why she couldn't go out with him. Sure, they all seemed nice, but that didn't mean they were. Their "good boy" face could just be a cover. But Austin's wasn't. He was the sweetest boy she had ever met. She knew she could trust him. She could give him her heart, and know he'd be careful with it.

So that's what she'd do. Give her heart over to Austin Moon, the one guy she knew she could always trust; her best friend. Because Ally Dawson was in love with Austin Moon.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading :) This is going to be a story with each chapter based of a song from Demi Lovato's album, Demi. I'll update when possible.

1. Matt is from one of my other fanfictions, Cry With You (Forever Always Never Whenever)

2. The names Max, Lindsay, Chandler and Tyler come from kids i went to camp with :)


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Until further notice, this story will be on hiatus. I promise I will come back to them, but I have so many stories started that aren't finished, I decided to work on one at a time. I also am busy working on an original story, so if you're interested in that, just let me know. I have it up on a few sites. I also have writers block on a lot of my stories, so if you have an idea for this story, let me know and I might just use it when I get back to working on this story.

If I do get a really good idea, I may post a chapter on this story or one of my other stories on hiatus.

Just wanted to let you guys know

~R5 is my life

(p.s- the story I will continue to work on is The Blood Of Olympus. There are two others: _Changed By Love_ and _I Would Never Hurt You, Don't You Believe Me? _(IWNHYDYBM) are completed, but in a notebook I've misplaced. _IWNHYDYBM _just has the epilogue left, so I may just rewrite that. However, _CBL _is completely finished (all 10 chapters in the notebook) so it may be awhile until I post more.)


End file.
